


处暑

by mildwildworld (HiddenEden)



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEden/pseuds/mildwildworld
Summary: 落日时分的台场只有两种颜色。浓烈得快滴出画布的橙色，和近乎于夜的黑。人们在黑色的大地上伫立、凝望、来回奔走，静默之中又忽而冲着橙黑相接的大海呼喊，仿佛在乞求夕照也将自己带走。那是关于台场，林煐岷最喜欢的时刻。





	1. 上

01.  
林煐岷睁开干涩的眼睛，摸出手机看了看，离闹钟响起还有五分钟。他瞪着灰白色的天花板，把眼睛转了转，设法挤出些盐水来。尽管房间里的窗户敞开着，但无风的闷热夏夜还是让T恤黏腻而扭曲地贴在身上。此时此刻他甚至仍然能感觉到有汗水正源源不断地从后脖颈的毛孔里渗出来。 

无法掌控自己身体的感觉很糟糕。更糟糕的是他好像已经习惯于这种糟糕。

闹钟响起的前一分钟，他麻利地从床上爬起来，关掉闹表，轻手轻脚地下楼洗漱，然后走进厨房。他取了七片吐司，六片放进烤箱，一片叼在嘴里。锅里下了三个鸡蛋，是幸福的一家相互依偎的样子。

里屋的房间里开始传出男人刚起床时不快的低吼，女人温声细语地安慰了几句，又提高了八度喊林煐岷同母异父弟弟的名字：“正浩，快起床啦。”

林煐岷一边加紧咽下嘴里味如海绵的面包，一边飞快地把吐司煎鸡蛋装好盘，倒上咖啡和牛奶，分两次端上了桌。手边的牛奶盒里还剩下一小口，他拿起来晃了晃，仰头倒进嘴里。

细眼圆鼻的壮实男人从浴室里出来的时候差点和林煐岷撞上。林煐岷垂下眼睛退了一步立在一旁。男人打了个响舌，迈着重重的步子踱了出去。他总是趁母亲和继父吃早餐、弟弟睡醒前的这段时间洗澡。倒不是继父不让他上桌，只是他烦透了那个韩裔日本人因为看他不顺眼而对母亲横眉竖眼。从高中开始，他就学会了以各种缺席家庭场合为怀柔战术做沉默的斗争。他跟继父间的正面摩擦减少了，但那男人一旦喝起酒来，家里乱飞的酒瓶和碎在墙上迸开的玻璃碴子仍然提醒着他深陷在怎样一片泥沼。

“林煐岷，快点出来！”浴室外传来刘正浩的捶门声和毫无顾忌的喊叫。除了脸长得像母亲之外，刘正浩的一切都继承了他继父的基因。“房间收拾好没？”刘正浩拦住刚从浴室出来的林煐岷问，“住家的人晚上就来了，赶紧弄好。”林煐岷没有回答，绕过刘正浩伸出的手臂，径直往二楼自己的房间走去。

“把空调擦干净，别让人家闻着臭味！”继父冲着林煐岷的背影又命令了一句。林煐岷觉得好笑，去年他因为耐不住热开了一晚空调而被继父扇了耳光。即便现在回想起那天他心里仍会泛起鲜明的屈辱，可对方对自身的无耻竟还浑然不觉。

“我看他唱歌的时候嗓子好得很，现在怎么哑了？”男人没有得到林煐岷的回应，便停下穿鞋的动作，对着老婆嚷嚷起来，“信不信哪天我真割了他喉咙让他永远别说话了。”女人低声安抚了几句，男人才砸门而去。

林煐岷把床具全换成新的，擦干净空调里的灰尘，捡了几件常穿的衣服，抱着吉他踢开了隔壁杂物间的门。屋内狭小的空间两边高高地摞着不常用的物品，留下仅够林煐岷躺下的一条通路。通路尽头有一个三角形的小阳台，像建筑师忘记擦掉的旧设计图的一角。

林煐岷的下唇被咬得泛白。

刘正浩高中的韩国姊妹学校要来一批韩国学生访日交流，其中一个会在他家里住上一个月。他听到刘正浩得意洋洋地跟继父谈起，自己是如何聪明地跟老师说家里多出一间客房，才争取到这次机会。刘正浩刻意凑近林煐岷，笑嘻嘻地让他搬进杂物间，嘲讽般地在他耳边补上一句“别露馅儿了，大哥。”

林煐岷看见母亲坐在阴影里垂下头，握紧的拳头又松开了。

02.  
林煐岷讨厌东京的夏天，尤其是没有风的夏天。他觉得自己像被闷在系了死结的塑料袋里呼吸，或是被扔在了空间和时间都不曾停留的某个缝隙，生活凝固得没有一丝转机。

今晚他打完工和乐队去给别人做暖场，台底下跟三年前一样没有人在听。看到偶尔有目光扫过自己，但那目光里空无一物，很快便划了过去，伴着持续低频而没有意义的笑声。他不得不承认，当初加入乐队时的那一腔热血，也被现实消磨得所剩无几。

林煐岷摁灭了烟，回到家里已是深夜。上楼拿换洗衣物的时候，他在楼梯的拐角处撞上一条腿，脚底一滑便往后倒了过去。周围没有抓扶的地方，他在失重感里紧紧地闭上了眼。着地前的那一秒显得格外漫长，林煐岷的头皮都紧绷起来，因不知道疼痛会首先袭击身体的哪一个部位而感到恐惧。但突然他的胳膊被一双手死死地拉住，将他从空中拽了回去。

“没事吧？”  
林煐岷刚站稳，一抬头就闯进一双质密的黑色瞳孔，里面放映着自己慌乱的神情。一种透不过气却不同以往的感觉侵袭而来。

“啊…我没事，谢谢。”林煐岷低下头，不着痕迹地拂开那人的手，往下退了一步，“你是正浩的韩国同学？”

“对，我叫朴佑镇。”面前的人咧开嘴，露出一颗小小的虎牙，周身的气质变得矛盾，像锋利被包裹进一层透明的柔软，“你好，煐岷哥？”

在林煐岷的设想里，这位韩国同学只是他异姓弟弟折磨自己的又一个面目模糊的道具。他只需要暂时忍耐和避开，不过多地投入情绪，让事情平淡地过去就好。可同乡的高中男生细长的眼睛和低沉声线后略微上扬的纯真尾音，像挂了个钩子在他心里，让他莫名地紧张起来。

林煐岷换上礼貌性的笑容，微微点头道了晚安，便侧身钻进杂物间。

03.  
接下来的几天林煐岷起得比往常更早。做好四人份的早餐后，跟家里人和朴佑镇打个短暂的照面，就匆匆离开。回来也是深夜，做贼般地偷偷冲个凉，在小阳台上对着空旷无云的夜空点上一根烟，待红色的火光烬灭后再躺进狭窄的睡袋。

这天林煐岷回房间的时候，被坐在楼梯拐角处的人吓了一跳。朴佑镇全身隐没在黑暗中，只有手机屏幕发散出的微光映出他脸部的轮廓。  
“是不是我让哥不自在了？”朴佑镇的单刀直入让林煐岷心里的钩子弯了起来，“哥总是很晚才回来，也不一起吃早饭。”  
被问的人声音有些冷淡，“我很忙而已，跟你没有关系。”  
可十六岁男孩的话语却像射出的箭一般步步紧逼，“但我听正浩说哥没有读书了。”  
“我打四份工。”  
“我住的房间原本是哥的吧？”  
“你是客人。”  
“那哥现在住哪里呢？”  
男孩在楼梯上站了起来，挺拔的身体像即将拔剑的骑士。

林煐岷没有说话，他感觉心里一部分名为自尊的东西在迅速地鼓胀。朴佑镇每句话里的那个哥字，都猛烈地拍打着他的心室，让里面的钩子前后晃得更加高扬和危险。

朴佑镇见林煐岷只是沉着脸不吭声，握了握拳就转身冲上楼，踢开了杂物间的门。他甚至没往里看一眼，就回过头来压着怒意问，“你就住这种地方？”

啪的一声，林煐岷终于听见钩子刮破自尊的声音。直白的单纯锋利而伤人，却无法让人责怪。林煐岷走到朴佑镇身边，如同审视自己一般地望进杂物间，里面是一览无余的可怜。他握住朴佑镇的手臂将他从敞开的门前轻轻拉开，然后踏进了那个逼仄的空间。

“太晚了，睡觉去吧。”

朴佑镇看见林煐岷脸上渐渐显露出月光般的冷淡，似乎马上就要消失进他身后那一小片深色的夜空里。

04.  
林煐岷接到母亲的电话时，还在居酒屋里端盘子。他鞠着躬向店长说了十几句对不起后挎着包一路飞奔回家。还没打开家门，继父口齿不清的喊叫就沿着门缝挤了出来。他连鞋都顾不上脱，径直进了客厅。眼前烧酒瓶东倒西歪地堆满了茶几，墙边还有一地碎了的玻璃渣。刘正浩躺在沙发上已经睡死过去，而继父坐在地上，两腿打滑地想要站起来，冲着对面缩成一团的母亲和护在一旁的朴佑镇骂骂咧咧。

“你爸说他只喝一点的，周五了，高兴……”母亲满脸泪痕，从他进门开始就嗫嚅起来，不知是替谁在解释，“我拦了没有拦住，正浩也喝多了，他还想让佑镇一起喝……我怕他犯病就把你叫回来了……”

林煐岷任母亲说着，一心只想先把酒瓶移到继父行动范围之外的地方。他张开手臂把酒瓶子都揽进怀里，正要转身时却被一身酒气的男人推倒在地上。

钻心的痛感从右手掌心窜进神经，红色的液体蔓延出来，混合着汗水沾了满手粘腻。

“死杂种别动我的酒。”  
男人恶狠狠地说着，从落了一地的酒瓶里抓过一个就要往林煐岷身上抡。林煐岷还没来得及伸出胳膊遮挡，就看见朴佑镇在母亲的尖叫声中扑过来，把继父按倒在沙发上。“快点过来。”朴佑镇按着继父的两只手腕，喘着气回头让林煐岷上来帮忙。林煐岷愣了愣才从酒瓶堆里爬起来，和朴佑镇合力把扭动着的男人扔进了卧室。

从地上扶起母亲，林煐岷无声地帮她抚平了衣角上的皱褶，平淡地开口，“去正浩房间休息下吧，这里我来收拾。”母亲看着儿子滴血的右手，又止不住地啜泣起来。林煐岷抿抿嘴，把女人推进刘正浩的房间。

朴佑镇张了张嘴想说点什么，却觉得一开口林煐岷就会像刚才砸在墙上的酒瓶一样碎掉。他坐在厨房包扎伤口的时候，朴佑镇就站在旁边默不作声。他把一个个酒瓶捡起来扔进垃圾袋，朴佑镇就拿起扫帚把玻璃碴扫成堆。他出门，朴佑镇就跟上去。

两人在入夜后的东京街头一前一后地走着。从寂静的住宅区到人声鼎沸的闹市，再到连老鼠也不会从马路上逃开的地下青年聚集地，朴佑镇就这么一路跟着林煐岷，不问目的。走到一个贴满了小广告的地下室入口，林煐岷才转过身来，在昏黄的灯光下看向身后的少年。朴佑镇觉得林煐岷的眼睛亮得晃眼，只敢低着头轻声说了句对不起。林煐岷嘴角动了动，也没问他对不起什么，便领着他下了楼梯。

和乐队成员一一介绍完朴佑镇，林煐岷没多说话就投入了排练。朴佑镇坐在地下室侧面一张磨得褪色的老沙发上，出神地看着林煐岷唱歌。他的声音并不特别，歌曲也不抓耳，但一种无法言喻的寂寥像冷气一样透进朴佑镇的皮肤，把他的心脏吹得蜷缩起来。

林煐岷握着立麦的手裹着纱布，白色网格里渗出的暗红色和他蝉翼般颤动的睫毛组成了一行残破的诗句，被反复吟诵在那唯一一个观众耳边。

中途短暂的休息期间，林煐岷觉得胸闷气短，爬到地面的吸烟区，从裤兜里翻出最后一根烟点燃。没过一会儿，他看见朴佑镇又跟了过来。林煐岷心下觉得有些好笑，便冲他抬了抬下巴，笑着问他到底什么打算，若是想抽烟的话可以给他买一包尝尝，但不可以学坏。

朴佑镇没有回答，直直走到林煐岷面前，伸手从他嘴里取下仅剩的最后一小截，放进自己双唇之间。他叼着林煐岷的嘴唇刚刚还在接触的部分，深深吸了一口，然后将烟头按灭在烟缸里。

两人离得很近，近到像在交换着呼吸。  
朴佑镇紧紧盯着林煐岷的表情，眼睛里是浓重而专注的黑色。

“戒了吧。”

响雷劈开夜空，这个夏天的第一场暴雨将至。

tbc.


	2. 下

05.  
而比暴雨更强的是烈日。  
雨水试图改造这个城市的一切努力在第二天消失得全无踪迹。

继父发话说，作为补偿，下个周末天气好的话就一起去台场看烟花。他笑着，眼睛下的纹路里掺着不知名的虚情假意。原本绞着双手的母亲立即紧张得揪了揪裙子，一边附和着，一边讨好地抓住男人和朴佑镇胳膊，把他们的距离拉近。朴佑镇摸了摸鼻子，有些窘迫地转头望向林煐岷。

林煐岷插着裤兜站在楼梯上，看着所有人将目光投向自己的场面就犹如看一出反讽的喜剧。中年人总以为自己犯错后塞颗糖果给小孩，小孩就会原谅。他们自负得以为自己不会变老，小孩不会长大，犯错永远只是失误。他的视线在母亲祈求般的脸上停了两秒，又扫过刘正浩理所当然的面孔，低头说：“那就这样吧。”

走过朴佑镇身边时，林煐岷下意识地咬紧了牙根。他觉得朴佑镇漆黑的瞳孔比任何人都更深地看着自己，被掩藏起来的他的愤怒，他的痛苦，他的妥协和懦弱，似乎就要被看穿了。于是林煐岷不由得加快步子走出家门。他没有听到朴佑镇在他关门后说的那句“煐岷哥流血了，大叔。再怎样也不该伤人。”

周一早晨，林煐岷照例来到厨房，却在雾色的晨光里看见一个穿着黑色无袖背心的身影。他不甚清醒地站在原地，眨了眨眼睛。

“早上好。”朴佑镇略微抬眼看了看，便取过一只干净的玻璃杯盛了水，推到林煐岷面前。  
“…早。”林煐岷有些晃神地看着水杯里的反光，忽然清醒了一般回头确认客厅的挂钟。  
“还没到六点呢，先把水喝了吧。”

朴佑镇低头继续切着菜板上的紫菜包饭，锅里热腾腾的煎香肠和金黄色的鸡蛋散发出好闻的气味。他小麦色手臂上显现出来的肌肉线条随着落刀的力道而变得鲜明。贴着后颈半湿的发根里时不时滚落出水滴，沿着脖子滑入背部。林煐岷不知道是朴佑镇身上残留的浴室水汽还是晨光，让他的心也跟着变得湿漉漉的。

“煐岷哥？问你要咖啡还是牛奶？”  
林煐岷眼前忽然出现朴佑镇放大的正脸，他慌忙垂下视线。太阳不觉间又上升了一些，光线落在林煐岷睫毛上时，他慢慢抬起了眼帘，金色的水波在那里面推荡开来：“咖啡吧。谢谢……佑镇。”

虎牙从少年口中钻出，小小的卧蚕在眯成缝的眼睛下面若隐若现。 “我的名字还挺好听的，是吧？”

06.  
落日时分的台场只有两种颜色。浓烈得快滴出画布的橙色，和近乎于夜的黑。人们在黑色的大地上伫立、凝望、来回奔走，静默之中又忽而冲着橙黑相接的大海呼喊，仿佛在乞求夕照也将自己带走。那是关于台场，林煐岷最喜欢的时刻。

所以当他们来到沙滩上，看到落日余晖只把一丝回音留在天空时，林煐岷的表情显得有些遗憾。人群几乎已经完全占据了沙滩的中心位置，他们只好在偏离正中的地方找了一小片空地勉强坐下。清点了带来的食物和饮料后，刘正浩嘴角一撇，歪头冲着父亲撒娇说想吃章鱼烧和刨冰了。继父露出一脸粉饰的温和，转向母亲让孩子他妈再去后面商场买些吃的。林煐岷不易觉察地皱了皱眉，拉住了正要起身的母亲，拍拍屁股站了起来：“妈你坐着吧，还有一会儿就开始了。”  
“哎呀，还是我们大哥会心疼妈妈，你多学着点。煐岷啊，记得帮我带包烟回来。”

林煐岷嗯了一声，便转身朝远处的商业设施走去。他一边艰难地在满地彩色的塑料布和人群中寻找落脚的地方，一边因为转身的那瞬间他竟然期待着有谁来挽留自己而感到心有余悸。他最喜欢花火大会的第一发烟火，因为只有那一发最让人觉得幸福，一种目睹生命初生的幸福，而之后每分每秒的流逝都在层层累积即将失去的感伤。

林煐岷背朝着烟花即将升起的地方前进时，才察觉到自己仍在期望能有人和他分享这些景色和感受——一个他自很久以前就自我扼杀了的欲望。

他就快要走到人群的尽头了，身后人们倒计时的喊声也越来越高亢。但林煐岷决定不再回头。

——零。

或许是夏季的风，又或许是上帝的手，他的右肩从背后被拉住，脚底也跟着打了个旋。一个趔趄，他撞进了正大口喘气的朴佑镇深色的眼里。伴随砰的一声巨响，林煐岷看见那两片至纯的黑中燃烧起绚烂的颜色。脖颈被不容置疑的力道按住，眼前黑夜里奇迹般的极光越来越清晰，林煐岷开始分不清耳膜里塞满的是烟花冲天的震响还是血流撞击的轰鸣。

朴佑镇则不再容许两人的双唇之间残留一丝一毫可以容纳叹息的距离。他把自己确实地贴了上去，没有更多也没有更少，恰好够实施一次宣告爱情真实性的窒息。

海面上的烟花又进行了三次升降。林煐岷轻轻推开朴佑镇的肩膀，低着头平复喘息。被推开的人深深吸了口气，正要开口却先被林煐岷打断：“很快就会结束的，先把它看完吧。”

那之后的一个小时，两人坐在和沙滩隔了一条马路的人行道上一直沉默。这里视野并不好，视线所及即是一排隔开人工海岸和商业区的高大樟树，烟花在空中盛放的时候树影遮蔽了至少一半的景色。朴佑镇无心欣赏花火，只在意着微风下林煐岷白色短袖的袖口似有似无地拂过自己裸露的上臂，像在提醒着他们之间重新拉开的距离。到最后实在是有些难以忍受，他便把两只手臂往身后挪了挪，撑住向后倾斜的身体，从侧后方观察起林煐岷的表情。

烟花映在林煐岷玻璃色的眼眸里明明灭灭，仔细看过去像是有大片彩色的花瓣在不断坠落，一片紧接着一片。朴佑镇的心脏莫名胀痛起来，他好担心花瓣落完后那双眼睛就会再次失去颜色。

大约是快到尾声了，广播里响起日式歌曲所特有的轻快旋律，电流的杂音窜进音乐里在空气中震动出伤感的情绪。烟花则开始以更加决绝的姿态前赴后继的跃上夜空，比彩虹桥更缤纷，比生命更短暂。

这时林煐岷垂下眼帘，转头对朴佑镇轻声说：“结束了，该回去了。”

07.  
林煐岷找借口说烟花开始后入口就封上了，他想着反正也进不来，就干脆什么都没买。刘正浩满脸写着不高兴，继父则碍于朴佑镇在场而没有发作。母亲见状拽住朴佑镇的胳膊试图转移话题，问他烟花好看不好看。朴佑镇瞥了林煐岷一眼，点点头说：“好看，好看到让人有点心痛了。”

刘正浩听罢张口大笑起来，他使劲拍着朴佑镇的肩膀说：“没想到你也是个诗人啊！我还以为这种酸话只会出现在我哥的日记里。”他像只兴奋的斗兽一样回头看了眼走在末尾的林煐岷，继续对朴佑镇说：“我小学的时候有一次看到过他的日记，里面全是写给某个人的肉麻句子。我正念着呢，他居然把日记抢过去撕了朝我脸上扔——”朴佑镇听不下去，微皱着眉打断了他：“煐岷哥写歌词很有才华的，我听着觉得挺好。”刘正浩这才讪讪地应了一句，眼神像放过了猎物一样遗憾。林煐岷听着这段对话倒是兀自低头回忆起来。他想起那个时候他曾有过一秒钟真切地希望纸张能划破正浩的喉咙。可那是他的亲弟弟啊，他有些绝望地想。

回家冲完凉，林煐岷一如既往靠在三角形的小阳台上，对着浮在四根电线之间的月亮点燃了烟。焦油尼古丁的苦味混着薄荷香，以比空气更大的密度顺着喉咙进入身体扩散开的时候，他想起了朴佑镇的那双眼睛。在他差点摔下楼梯、在昏暗脏乱空气浑浊的吸烟区、在朦胧湿润的晨光里、在他放弃回头去看第一簇花火时，那双紧紧抓住他、只注视着他的眼睛。可他不会再期待有谁会真正看见自己了，这是他又一次被打得满脸鼻血，蹲在路边用颤抖的手点燃人生第一支烟，然后看行人空洞的眼神扫过自己时下定的决心。

忽然有液体涌进他的眼眶。烟花再动人不过数秒，不会有谁愿意真正长久地走进他的人生，如杂物间里这盏延绵不绝、昏暗摇晃着的灯一般的人生。他吸了吸鼻子，又用手腕擦拭眼角。

门外传来敲门声。

林煐岷犹豫了一下，按灭了烟，走到门前。他稍微清了清嗓子，换上一副冷淡的表情打开了门。朴佑镇顶着半干的头发站在门口，看到林煐岷的脸时神情突然有些微的凝固。但很快他又恢复了正常的样子，低声问：“我能进去吗？”见林煐岷没有说话也没有移动，朴佑镇便伸手把门又推开了些，径直挤了进去。

朴佑镇看着躺在地上皱巴巴的睡袋开口：“哥，回你自己的房间睡吧。床很大的可以睡两个人。或者你要是嫌挤的话，我来睡这里。”  
林煐岷的两只眼睛像发烧一样明亮，他盯着朴佑镇，用伤人伤己的语气问：“我看起来很可怜吗。”  
朴佑镇没有回答，任阳台外车辆驶过的声音填满屋内的空白。

良久，他才轻轻地开口。  
“哥，那本来就是你的房间。” “你看起来不可怜，你只是看起来很难过而已。”

最终水汽又逐渐布满林煐岷的双眼。随后，眼泪就像被温暖的双手捧住的、正在融化的冰块一样，缓慢地顺着他的脸部轮廓滴了下来。少年靠近林煐岷，开始温柔地亲吻那些泪水。他把额头抵上林煐岷的额头，用极为微小的音量说：“回去吧。”

林煐岷几近啜泣，泪眼迷蒙中，他用最大的热情吻上他唯一能看见的那双嘴唇。

08.  
昏黄的光线里，重叠纠缠着的影子晃动着闯进了对面的房间。

林煐岷被朴佑镇压在门后踉跄着退了几步，门也就顺带被关上落了锁。相连的嘴唇恋恋不舍地分开，衣物不知何时已经被褪下踩在了脚底。朴佑镇把头埋在林煐岷的颈项边喘息着，放慢节奏一寸寸抚摸着怀里这具躯体，像试图要把他人生这数十年来的皱褶和伤痕抚平。林煐岷半靠半倚地被夹在朴佑镇和门之间，感觉身体里的热海开始蒸腾。

谁都没想到要开空调，闷热的房间迅速让两具紧贴的身体从表面开始燃烧起来。两人不断地交换着亲吻和抚摸，尽管半湿头发里滴落的水珠、眼泪和后背与掌心里渗出的汗水，都毫无保留地交汇在一起，河水一样从一人身上蜿蜒至另一人，相拥的两人仍觉得不够。

远远不够。  
像沙漠开始翻滚着渴求雨水。

朴佑镇啃噬着林煐岷的耳垂，反复地、轻声地问，可不可以。林煐岷全身被热浪灼烧得泛红，他闭着眼没有说话，只是喘着气背过身去作为回答。他一只手撑着墙，另一只向后毫无章法地试图按住朴佑镇的腰向自己靠拢。

可朴佑镇突然停下了动作。林煐岷费力地回头看过去，只见朴佑镇呆呆地望着自己的后背，嘴唇有些微的颤抖。林煐岷眼神温柔的暗沉下去，伸手抓住朴佑镇的手环在自己腰上，转回头用额头贴着坚硬的墙壁，自言自语一般地说：“佑镇啊，已经不痛了。”

朴佑镇眼前也逐渐变得模糊，他一边用嘴唇描摹着林煐岷背上伤口的形状，一边试探性地把下半身的头部顶了进去。林煐岷的身体在朴佑镇进入的瞬间变得僵硬，双腿控制不住地开始打颤。少年的心毕竟更柔软，他抽了出来，抱着怀里的人说痛的话我们就不做了好不好。林煐岷眼角泛红地转回身，双手捧起少年的脸开始亲吻，两人亦步亦趋地跌进床里。

喘息再次把两人身上的液体点燃，一寸寸重新烧了起来。林煐岷翻身压在朴佑镇身上，毫不犹豫地弓身坐了下去。

犹如被一把刚刚锻造好的炽红的剑贯穿，林煐岷感到这大火终于把自己由内而外的吞噬了。身体里的热海沸腾着席卷了沙漠，他睁开眼看着身下的少年，任眼泪像再不会断绝的泉水一样涌出。

佑镇，佑镇。

少年在林煐岷更迭变化的呼唤中上下沉浮。他被一场热带的风暴包裹着，仰望从天空落下、砸向他全身的甘霖浇灌着身上这场大火。

暴雨又接连下了几日。

在分别那天的清晨，朴佑镇侧躺在床上从背后抱住林煐岷。他蹭了蹭身前人的脖颈说：“哥，烟真的戒了吧。”

09.  
离林煐岷从家里搬出去已有两年。他仍然每周打电话劝说母亲和继父离婚，搬来与自己同住。随着乐队的成绩开始有了起色，母亲也从最初歇斯底里的状态里冷静下来，至少能够安静地听儿子聊起他的生活。

夏末的这一天，林煐岷的乐队在台场音乐节刚结束自己的表演，紧接着便赶往台场另一头的小型签售会。从第一次被邀请做live house的主演嘉宾，到签约公司正式发行CD，林煐岷看见自己周围聚拢了越来越多眼神热切的人。

接受采访时他说，他从来没有想过要突出自己，这是一句真心话。但他没有说出口的是，他像所有普通人一样渴望被看到，这是另一句真心话。现在他站在舞台上的样子被看到了，他写的歌被看到了，他似乎应该心满意足了。

林煐岷笑着在每一张碟的封面上签字。和所有人握手。

可没有人像两年前那个少年一样能够一眼看穿他。被掩藏起来的他的过去，他的挣脱，他的欲望和思念。

“谢谢支持。请问写谁的名字？”  
林煐岷微笑着目送前一位客人离开，又接过下一张CD一边低头签名一边问。

“朴佑镇。”

林煐岷的脊背忽然变得僵直，胸腔被心脏撞出巨大的轰鸣声。他急切地抬起头，陷进一双熟悉的黑色眼睛里。那是一双在永恒里注视着他的、少年的眼睛。

林煐岷笑了起来。  
他知道他人生里那个困苦而漫长的夏季终于要结束了。


End file.
